fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 17: Dig In, Everyone!
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants were sucked into the classic Flipline game, Slider Scouts. Everyone was a slippin' and a slidin' down the track! However, our friend Perri had to go back to her missions to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Wait, that's Perry The Platypus. What's the difference? Oh, whatever. Anyways, find out who's gonna stay and who will go today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooolimination! Hacky Zak: Man, that previous challenge was brilliant! I never thought Kingsley's magical remote had the ability to take me places other than places not on this planet. Tohru: I know! Sugoi desu! Hacky Zak: Soggy what? Tohru: (facepalm) Kingsley: Okay folks! Today's challenge will be sorta fun, because on my handy dandy remote, you will be taken to a dirt field! Scarlett: WUUUUUUUUT? Why a field? Kingsley: Oh, you'll see. (presses a button on his remote) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take us to the nearest dirt field. Remote: You got it. You will reach your destination in 3... 2... 1... Remote: You are now in the nearest dirt field. Enjoy your stay. Rudy: Dang man, this place looks so dead. Olivia: IKR? There's nothing around here. Almost looks like a desert. Kingsley: You are here because I have a big challenge for all of you. I got permission from Captain Cori to bury her hat somewhere in this area. It shouldn't take you so long to find. Amy: Wouldn't it be just like Holes, where the boys all had to dig for days and days? Kingsley: Haha! No. It won't be buried that deep. But, you will all dig for the hat. Whoever finds the hat first, you already know the drill. Come up here and get your shovels. Robby: Digging for the love of my life's hat? Piece of cake. Mousse: What does cake have to do with anything? Robby: It's just an idiom, Mousse! Mousse: How dare you call me an idiot? Hacky Zak: Why do we have to dig? Cooper: For the challenge, duh! Hacky Zak: Oh well. Kingsley: When I say dig, be ready to dig. I'm sure you'll all find some interesting items under the endless layers of dirt! Sasha: I hope I find a diamond. Kingsley: On your mark, get set... DIG! All the contestants start digging. All of them seem determined to find the hat, especially Robby. Robby: I'm gonna find it! I'm gonna find it! (digs super fast) Willow: Robby, why do you have to dig so fast? Robby: You don't understand! She was that brave and courageous woman who saved my life! You know, I was abandoned on a rescue ship for 3 years, then she spotted me and-- Willow: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already know that dumb story. I care this much. (makes a gesture with her two fingers with a small gap in the middle) Robby: (What about thiiiiiiiis much? (seperates Willow's fingers wider) Willow: Ey, stop that, you wanna tear my hand apart? Mousse: (digs up a big scoop of dirt and tosses it to the side) Amy: Oh my god. This much dirt would ruin my beautiful outfit! God, I don't want to get dirty. Cooper: It's alright, Amy, you can always wash your clothes. Amy: But what's the point of this challenge? Captain Cori loves her hat. She never let anybody touch it. Cooper: Maybe she trusts Kingsley very much to not do anything to it that could result in it becoming lost. Amy: Makes sense. Olivia: Hey guys, look what I found! Tohru: Oh, what is it? Olivia: It's a giant rock! It has a few scratches on it. Tohru: WOW. That looks amazing! Olivia: I know! I can't wait to keep it as a souvenir! Akari: Watch how a true baby does this thang. (digs at the speed of light) Sasha: How does she manage to go that fast?! Akari: If I drive a fast vehicle, I can be fast myself! Hacky Zak: Ew, I found an old boot in the ground! It looks rusty and all broken! Koilee: I guess someone careless enough decided to throw that piece of junk in the ground for it to get buried. Hacky Zak: I know! God why do people like to have their own belongings buried? Rudy: Ack! My shovel's stuck! Cooper: Need a little help there, Rudy? Rudy: No! I can do it myse-- (pulls and the shovel flips out a giant stone) WOW! I dug up a diamond! Amy: Let me see! Let me see! (runs over) Oh, it's just a big rock. Rudy: Of course there has to be another rock in the ground! Man, how I just LOVE digging. Willow: Robby! Stop digging the hole with your hands! Robby: (is standing in the hole he digged) You're not the boss of me! This is for my idol Cori! Willow: This is the reason why our team always loses! We SUCK! Akari, why aren't you using your responsibility of being team captain? Akari: I'm sorry. Ever since Trishna got eliminated, our teammates' behavior seemed to stay the same. I don't know how to control them. Willow: Well you gotta try HARDER than that! We aren't kids anymore! Learn to control others the ultra hard way! Mousse: I found it! I found it! Olivia: Oh my god Mousse, really?! Mousse: Yeah! (holding an old hat) Olivia: That doesn't look like Captain Cori's hat, Mousse. Looks more like someone's old lost hat to me. Mousse: What do you mean? This does look like the hat! Olivia: Her hat is not brown. It's actually white. Mousse: Darn it! Scarlett: Hey, is this what I think it is? Sienna: It could be... Scarlett: The hat! I found it! Kingsley: You found it, Scarlett? Scarlett: I certainly did! Robby: THAT'S NOT FAIR! (stomps his feet) Scarlett: It's veeeeeeeeeeeery fair, Robby. I found it, and you didn't! Robby: I was supposed to find it, not you! Scarlett: Come on, at least our team won. Better than nothing, lad. Kingsley: Exactly! The Juicy Peeps win! Which means Chocoholics, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed Kingsley: First of all, Koilee is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Mousse... PEW! Kingsley: Olivia... PEW! Kingsley: Rudy... PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Amy! PEW! Kingsley: Alright, folks! We are now down to two! Hacky Zak and Cooper! Which one will stay? And who will go? Cooper: (watches in horror) Hacky Zak: Uh oh... Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... (looks closely) ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Cooper! PEW! Hacky Zak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why do I have to leave? I could have won the gift card! Olivia: How about if I win, I share my prize with you? Hacky Zak: It sounds like a deal, I think. But still! I can't believe I'm out of the game! Kingsley: I'm ever so sorry, kid. I really like you and all, but our fellow people out of our world decided that it's time for you to go. Rudy: I'm gonna miss you, dude. You were a great teammate to us. Mousse: Take care! Hacky Zak: Thanks guys. (walks out of the shed sadly) KA-BOOM!!! Kingsley: Well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode. Stay tuned to find out who will stay and who will leave next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooolimination! Sorry if the story seemed rushed, I was kinda ineffecient in ideas. But whatever. The Chocoholics: Olivia Tohru Koilee Rudy Mousse Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Sasha Scarlett Sienna Willow Akari Robby Category:Blog posts